Elemental (WOD)
Elemental'''s are spirits that embody the classical elements, although modern times have seen the rise of new elementals who embody concepts like plastic, glass or electricity. There are also wyrmish counterparts to each element that serve the correspondent Elemental Wyrm. They might be related to the Inanimae, Faeries that embody the dreams of the inanimate world. Elder Garou believe that the Elementals are Gaia's first creation and that newer elementals are a perversion that signals the Apocalypse. Others believe that these elementals were always present but lacked the material substance to manifest themselves. Although there are stories of an Elemental Court in the High Umbra, most Garou do not believe in its existence. Theurges say that what outsiders perceive as a hierarchy are only reflections of one's own assumptions that the Elemental reflects in order to better communicate with a creature of flesh. No werewolf has yet discovered a spirit related to an element from the periodic table; polonium elementals remain the stuff of horror stories for chemically-minded Garou. Known Elementals * '''Fire Elementals, who see themselves as Gaia's passions and once taught mankind the use of fire. They spring spontaneously into existence behind the Gauntlet, only to fade away once their nourishment is gone. * Air Elementals, who usually reside in the outer reaches of the Aetherial Realm or follow Umbral Winds. * Water Elementals, who reside within bodies of water within the Umbrascape. * Earth Elementals, who are rumored to be closest to Gaia and usually dwell in untainted soil within the Penumbra. Other, more Weaverish Elementals are: * Electricity Elementals, who have come into existence since the first electrical machines. They have a tenous relationship with the much older Lightning-spirits. They are dangerous and alien-minded, taking the form of electricity field and arcs throwing off sparks. * Glass Elementals, who have been rumored to exist for a long time, but who only manifested since the construction of the first skyscrapers. They manifest as either glass sculptures or golems of shattered glass or other ceramics. They dwell in the umbrella reflection of their element, are typically slow to act but quick to anger, and are vain to the point of narcissism. * Plastic Elementals, who have first manifested in the 1950s and claim that they were created by Gaia to sate humanity's growing needs. Made of often discoloured and mismatched plastics, they can be made and summoned in any urban environment. They are very egalitarian, and are obsessed with technological advance to near machiavellianism. * Metal Elementals, who have long been known in the Middle Kingdom, but who appear in the western Umbra only since the growing urbanization. Metal elementals see themselves as the coming rulers of their kind and have a strained relation with Earth Elementals. They appear as humanoids made of the metal they represent, and are often ill-tempered and arrogant. * Nuclear Elementals, '''also called Atomic Spirits. Wyrmish Elementals, often classified as just another type of Banes, are * '''Balefire Elementals, also referred to as Furmlings * Sludge Elementals, also referred to as H'rugglings * Toxin Elementals, also referred to as Wakshaani * Smog Elementals, also referred to as Hoglings Gallery File:Element.jpg References * * * Category:Types of spirits (WTA) Category:World of Darkness glossary Category:Weaver Category:Wyrm Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary